


Ruthari Week 2020

by bowsie22



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: My fics for Ruthari Week 2020. Prompts are listed below.6th - Dreams | Light of (my) life7th - Free | Bound8th - Work (Training) | Free Time9th - Creatures | Nature10th - Domestic | Ranks11th - Battle | Treatment12th - Life | Death
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Ruthari Week day 1

Prompt – Light of (my) life.

Runaan was used to darkness. The darkness of his tunic, the darkness the shadows that he crept through, the darkness of the blood on his hands and blades. It was something that had become accustomed to as a Moonshadow assassin. When he was younger, Runaan had expected to spend his life surrounded by darkness, smothered in it. Eventually he would die in it.

Runaan was always afraid that he would lose himself in the darkness. Become like so many other assassins had. Cold, angry, lonely. At one stage he was close to that, snapping at anyone who tried to become close to him, drawing away from the few friends he had. 

But then he met Ethari. His complete opposite. Tiadrin and Lain weren’t wrong when they called him the light to Runaan’s darkness. Knowing that he had his Ethari to return home to kept the darkness at bay. It gave him something to look forward to after a mission.

Ethari looked after him, comforted him, loved him. He made Runaan feel warm again, feel happy again. Their home was Runaan’s safe space where nothing and nobody could hurt him. Falling asleep with Ethari in his arms was a blessing that Runaan still wasn’t sure he deserved.

Each time he felt the darkness start creeping upon him again, Runaan found his husband and with a warm hug and some gentle words, Runaan felt the darkness slip away, repelled by Ethari’s light.

And even through Runaan would never say to anyone, everyone who saw the two together knew that Ethari truly was the light of Runaan’s life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2   
> Prompt - Bound

Rayla entered the workshop, her face bright red and seemingly determined to avoid Ethari’s eyes.

“Rayla! Your training has finished early, I honestly thought you and Runaan would be busy until this evening.”

“Hm.”

That was weird, normally Ethari couldn’t shut Rayla up after a day of training. Especially something she’d been looking forward to. And Rayla had been looking forward to tying people up a bit too much. Concerned, Ethari approached his daughter, reaching out to check for a fever. Rayla ducked beneath his hand, dodging Ethari and heading up the stairs to her room.

“I’ll be back down at dinner.”

What in all of Xadia was wrong with that girl? He leaned back into his husband’s chest, holding onto the arms wrapped around his waist.

“What is her problem?”

“She insisted I remove my gloves and bracers while she practiced.”

“Oh?”

Looking back at his husband, Ethari saw the raised eyebrow and remembered last night.

“Oooohhhh.”

“Yup. She saw the marks on my wrists and decided that she didn’t want to practice anymore.”

Ethari couldn’t help it, it was too damn funny. He burst out laughing, the laugh growing louder when he heard Rayla shout at him to shut up, that it wasn’t funny.

“Rayla, sweetheart, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“No, you’re not!”

The two men broke down into giggles again, Ethari hiding his face in Runaan’s chest, both feeling sorry for their daughter upstairs.

Moving away from his husband, Ethari wiped the tears from his eyes, grinning as Runaan quickly pulled the other elf into his arms, moving to kiss down his jawline and his neck.

“Stop, I have work to do.”

“You need to have a break.”

Ethari wiggled his way out of Runaan’s arms, pushing him back when he followed.

“You let me finish this work and tonight, you can practice your binding skills on me.”

Runaan pressed a final kiss to Ethari’s lips, walking upstairs to tease Rayla a bit more. Oh, Ethari loved that man. And his knotting skills.


	3. Chapter 3 - Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3  
> Prompt - Free Time

Runaan never really liked free time. It was boring and he never knew what to do with it. He had no friends, wasn’t close to his family, had no real hobbies. His free time was normally spent meditating or extra training.

And then he moved to Silvergrove. And met Tiadrin and Lain. Suddenly his free time was spent exploring the settlement and surrounding forest, swimming in the lakes and rivers, eating any and all food available. For the first time ever, he looked forward to his time off.

Then, Ethari. Runaan’s free time was spent on dates, courting plans and trips with Ethari, Tiadrin and Lain. After a few short years, it was spent planning a bonding ceremony.

Now, Runaan wouldn’t miss his free time for anything. Watching Rayla jump around the adoraburr meadow, chasing chasing Callum, Runaan realised that he had never been happier. Feeling a finger poke at his cheek, Runaan looked down at his husband, who rested against his chest.

“Why are you smiling? You’re gonna scare Callum if you keep it up.”

Laughing, Runaan leaned down to press a kiss to Ethari’s lips, pulling away before it could get too passionate. When Ethari chased after him for more, Runaan pushed him back down gently.

“There are children here sweetheart. Save it for later.”

Settling back against his husband’s chest, Ethari hummed, stroking the other’s arm that rested around his waist.

“You still haven’t told me what has you so happy.”

“Just this. You, Rayla, Callum, everything. I’m happy.”

And he was. Runaan had finally found something worth doing during his free time. And he found himself wishing for more of it, more time to spend with the people he loved most in this world.


	4. Chapter 4 -  Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4  
> Prompt - Nature

When he first moved to Silvergrove, Runaan hadn’t spent too much time in the forest. He had no affinity for animals or nature, the only animal he had ever kept being his moonstrider pup. But even he was fairly independent, hunted a lot of his own food and never really wanted much affection. Honestly, the perfect pet for Runaan.

Then he met Ethari. Ethari loved nature. He spent his time off wandering the forest, attracting all kinds of wild animals. It wasn’t unusual for him to return home followed by an animal of some kind. Runaan still remembered the time he was followed by a damn wolf! And then Ethari wanted to keep it as a pet. Runaan thought that the two days of silence that followed was worth it for them not having a wild animal in their home Ethari!

Ethari loved to drag Runaan into the forest with him, pointing out all the plants he could see and sharing their uses and any interesting facts that he knew. Runaan wasn’t that interested in the botanical facts. What he was interested in was the look of joy in Ethari’s eyes as he spoke, the smile on his face, it was beautiful and reminded Runaan of why he fell in love with the other elf in the first place. Walking through the forest, surrounded by trees and flowers, Ethari wearing a flower crown made by Rayla earlier in the day, Runaan figured that maybe nature wasn’t so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5 - Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruthari Week 5  
> 10th - Domestic

Many people wondered why Ethari married Runaan. The two seemed so different with little in common with the other. On one hand, they weren’t wrong. Runaan was very much a morning person who hated having nothing do to and seemed incapable of relaxing. Ethari was none of those things. He loved sleeping in when he could and enjoyed his time away from the works bench. Especially if that time was spent with his husband.

Their days off were spent together. They had a routine, something that Ethari knew made the days easier for Runaan. They slept in, but not for too long. After a small breakfast of fruit, Ethari headed to the market, leaving Runaan behind him. Even on his days off, the assassin still had to do some training. After an hour or two of training, Runaan would join his husband at the market, the two strolling through the stalls hand in hand. Often, they met with Tiadrin, Lain and Rayla for some tea and snacks.

Ethari would make a small lunch of sandwiches and then start preparing their dinner. On days off, he liked to make a multi course meal to treat himself and his husband. He was the best weaponsmith in Silvergrove and Runaan led the assassins that protected their lands. Ethari figured that they deserved a treat and a reward for all their hard work.

Runaan was kept out of the kitchen. He could cook if necessary, but always made very nutritious meals that rarely tasted of anything. For their days off, Ethari had control of the kitchen while Runaan did some odd jobs around their home, cleaning and fixing things. After finishing this and wandering the house bored, Runaan always ended up in the same place. Standing behind his husband in the kitchen, arms wrapped around his waist, offering to taste test the food.

It was Runaan’s job to set the table, something he paid a lot of attention to. The table was always set with fresh flowers and candles, Runaan making sure to use Ethari’s favourite scent. When the dinner was cooked, the two would sit for hours, talking and laughing. It was always Runaan’s favourite part of the day.

After a delicious meal, Ethari blushing as Runaan complimented him endlessly, Runaan would clean up and then join Ethari on the couch. The men would read in silence, occasionally pointing out a paragraph or sentence that they really liked and sharing soft kisses.

At the end of the day, they two would curl up together in their bed, arms wrapped around the other, holding each other tightly. They didn’t speak, just happy to be together in their home. 

People were right when they said that Runaan and Ethari were two complete opposites, but they were also perfect for each other.


	6. Day 6 - Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruthari Week Day 6  
> 11th – Treatment

It was embarrassing. Ethari was a master of his trade, one of the most respected elven weaponsmiths. Even sunfire elves came to him for weapons. He did not make stupid mistakes like burning his hand. Certainly not burning it bad enough to need to close the workshop for a few days.

“Except clearly you do. And stop fidgeting. I’d be finished with the salve already if you were sitting still.”

Pouting, Ethari sat still, glaring at the wall. He ignored Runaan’s grin as his husband finished treating his wound.

“And a kiss to finish. Mwah.”

“I hate you. So much. I hope you know that.”

Laughing, Runaan put the supplies away before turning to pull Ethari into his arms.

“You don’t mean that, I know you don’t. Because you tell me how much you love me everyday and injured Ethari is a liar.”

Still pouting, Ethari allowed Runaan to pull him into his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

“Baby, come on. Smile? For me?”

“No, you don’t deserve it.”

“Excuse you? I just tended to your wound and didn’t laugh at the fact that you forgot gloves. And I could have, this isn’t the first time.”

“I know.”

“Forgiven?”

“I guess.”

Ethari smiled into Runaan’s chest as the other pressed kisses to the base of his horns. He really did love this man.


	7. Day 7 - Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruthari Week Day 7  
> 12th - Life | Death

Runaan never expected to have a long life. Most assassins never reached their forties. He knew that people thought Ethari insane to marry him. And then to take in Rayla and allow her to train as an assassin?

But Runaan found that he was better since marrying Ethari. He was more careful on his missions, knowing that he had someone who would miss him if he died. To the delight of his team, he spent less time training wanting to spend his time with his family instead. His life was better since marrying Ethari.

When he was trapped in the coin, all that kept him going was thoughts of Ethari. Being reunited with him when he was free, planning what they could do together. Because there was no way Runaan was going on any missions after that one, he was officially retiring. Knowing that there was even the smallest chance of his dying, not growing old with Ethari, angered Runaan. He wanted to spend his life with the other elf and no way was his job getting in the way of that.

And so, here he was. Retired before forty, the old assassin who spent his mornings in the market, his afternoons in the forest meditating and his evenings at home with his husband and daughter. It was good life, made even better when Rayla and Callum eventually married and started their family. Spending his days with his grandchildren was much better than non-stop training and killing people. It was a life that Runaan never expected, but one he would never give up.


End file.
